The present invention relates to a beverage dispenser, particularly for carbonated beverages, comprising at least a cooled tank where a beverage is stored, an inlet conduit to the tank, an inlet valve on the inlet conduit, a pump downstream the inlet valve for feeding beverage to the tank in order to maintain a predetermined level therein, an outlet conduit from the tank to a beverage dispensing nozzle and an outlet valve on the outlet conduit.